La Primera Guerra Mundial Shinobi
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Hashirama ha muerto, ha sido arrinconado y traicionado por las personas en quien confío, gracias a su amabilidad tuvo que disputar una batalla de la que no volvería. Tobirama Senju declara el comienzo de la primera guerra mundial ninja al tener que volver a Konoha con el cadaver de su hermano, una battle royal entre 5 países se disputa. Las leyendas del pasado, se encuentras vivas
1. Prologo

**Parte 1:** El Fin de La Leyenda.

Era una solitaria noche de verano.

La magnitud de los sucesos de esta noche tendrían un peso en la historia lo suficientemente grande como para que ser descrita solamente de esa manera sería un error, sin embargo para una persona de pensamientos tan sencillos como Hashirama no podía encontrar otras palabras para describirla. La luz lunar del cielo bañaba su cara, el viento hacia bailar su cabello con el ritmo de las corrientes y el sonido de la nada calmaba su mente.

De pie, con los brazos cruzados y en un baño de sangre, Hashirama se encontraba sobre un budha de varios muchos kilómetros observando desde los cielos el nuevo paisaje que había construido.

\- ...

Donde antes habían montañas ahora lo remplazaban enormes cráteres de terreno baldío, hasta la distancia podías ver un sin número de agujeros que se extendían hasta el horizonte, si el apocalipsis realmente iba a suceder esto era lo más cercano a ello. Agua pútrida, Fuego, nubes negras que chocaban una con la otra en un mar de rayos y un sin número de arboles carbonizados podían olerse en el ambiente.

\- ¿Realmente no era posible después de todo?

Con el fin de mantener el equilibrio Hashirama había repartido los 9 bijuus entre las 5 grandes naciones, habían llegado a un acuerdo e inocentemente el había creído en sus palabras.

Habia sido un tonto.

Hashirama Senju. Un ninja considerado una leyenda viviente cuyo poder inalcanzable le había hecho merecer del título "Dios", su poder esta tan grande que incluso los bijuus eran reducidos a nada contra su inimaginable poder que provenía del Kkeke Genkai que el mismo había creado, Mokuton no jutsu. Con una fuerza que rompía todos los parámetros establecido por el pensamiento el se había vuelto más que un hombre, si él hubiera querido pudo reducir a polvo todas las naciones con el poder de las bestia con cola.

Pero decidió no hacerlo.

Haciendo honor a su titulo, con un acto de omnibenevolencia había decidido dividir el poder equitativamente para dar una sensación de igualdad en el mundo.

\- Dime...

Sin embargo esto no era suficiente, las otras cuatro grandes naciones habían hecho una reunión entre los grandes líderes ahora que tenían bajo su poder a 7 de los 9 bijuus que habían sido distribuidos, en condiciones normales ellos no trabajarían juntos pero había una gran amenaza que los acechaba a todos.

"Ese hombre"

La sola idea de que la única razón por la que sigan vivos fue gracias a la idea infantil de la posibilidad de un mundo de paz los enfermaba, ¿Entonces qué pasaría cuando se diera cuenta de que no es posible? Incluso "el" tendría que admitirlo, ¿Que sucedería entonces?, ¿Simplemente tomaría todos los bijuus y los mataría a todos? Quizás eso jamás hubiese sucedido pero el hecho de que sus destinos estaban a merced de los cambios de humor de una persona era inaceptable.

Byrakuren, Ishikawa, Killer A y Retto formaron un equipo, siendo los más poderosos de sus aldeas tomaron el poder de las 7 bestias con cola sumado al de ellos y decidieron desafiar al primer hokage a una batalla que duraría 9 Días y 10 Noches.

\- ¿Así es como realmente se siente la muerte?

El combate había acabado.

7 Bestias con colas estaban debilitadas, sus cuerpos estaban de manera aleatoria por todo el escenario de diferentes formas totalmente rendidos mientras que los otros 4 hombres que estaban detrás de esto habían muerto de manera inminente.

\- Madara...

De manera inconsciente sus parpados estaban comenzando a volverse cada vez más pesados, su cuerpo había perdido la capacidad de sentir y en lugar de eso un enorme frio con sabor a vacio inundo su cuerpo partiendo desde las extremidades mientras fluía hacia su cerebro.

Cayó de rodillas.

Incapaz de soportar su propio peso, sus ojos se cerraron por última vez y su cuerpo se desplomo sobre la cabeza de su budha.

Primer Hokage, "Dios de los Shinobis" Hashirama Senju.

.

.

Ha muerto.

**Parte 2:** Determinación.

Los 4 kages que habían formado una alianza para luchar contra Hashirama habían considerado seriamente la posibilidad de morir, por lo tanto antes de partir al gran combate ellos habían dejado instrucciones muy precisas sobre los pasos a seguir en caso de que ellos murieran, estaba bastante detallados lo suficiente como para creer que ellos habían ido a luchar sin ninguna esperanza de volver.

A diferencia de ellos, el shinobi mas fuerte de todos los tiempos pensó que sería capaz de derrotarlos y poder volver a Konoha con una sonrisa en la boca, la posibilidad de que su vida acabara allí jamás paso por su cabeza, muchos lo llamarían estúpido siendo que posiblemente ese haya sido el combate mas difícil de la historia pero quizás y solo quizás era eso que los demás consideraban "estúpido" que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba.

Sin embargo incluso Hashirama conocía a un hombre en el que confiaba más que en el mismo, uno cuya inteligencia abrumadora era lo suficientemente grande cubrir sus errores.

Tobirama Senju.

Antes de partir a la batalla, Tobirama había marcado a su hermano con su sello del Hiraishin y aunque le hubiese gustado poder estar allí para pelear hombro con hombro una vez más ese no iba a ser el caso, es cierto que quizás el era un poco demasiado grosero con su hermano y constantemente ignoraba lo que decía, pero seguía estando consciente de que mas allá de su familia él era su Líder y por sobre todas las cosas, era más fuerte.

Hashirama le ordeno no interferir en la batalla por ningún motivo sin embargo accedió a ser sellado, citándolo dijo las siguientes palabras "La aldea te necesita, se que seras un mejor líder de lo que yo fui por lo que debes ser mi reemplazo, tu destino es ser el segundo hokage no puedo permitir la posibilidad por mínima que sea de que mueras antes de eso... Si la batalla acabo y aun no vuelvo siéntete libre de buscarme. Después de todo, si los demás kages vieran que necesito que mi hermanito menor vaya a buscarme sería algo lamentable ¿No? ¡Gyahahahaha!"

\- ¡Pueblo de Konoha!

En la terraza superior del edificio de los Hokages, con una armadura clásica de samurái azul y ojos rasgado un hombre de cabello blanco había convocado a todo el pueblo de Konoha en la mitad de la noche.

La multitud y cumulo de personas reunidas alrededor del edificio congestionaron el pueblo entero, nadie podía saberlo con certeza y era imposible adivinarlo pero en lo más profundo de su ser podían intuirlo, las mujeres cubrían su boca algunas otras se abrazaban a sí mismas y unas cuantas mas juntaban sus manos orando, pero este llamado no solo había estremecido a un solo lado, los hombres lanzaban su mirada a otro lado y agachaban su cabeza mientras se preparaban para recibir ese golpe.

\- Les dimos una oportunidad, fuimos benevolentes y equitativos pero ellos decidieron apuñalarnos por la espalda, ¡Observen!

Usando el Hiraishin en fracciones de segundo el cuerpo de Tobirama parpadeo y de un momento a otro, ahora un cargaba un hombre entre sus brazos.

Ese cabello, ropa y cuerpo… No había duda de quién era.

\- ¡Esta fue su respuesta!

Ellos debían captar el mensaje, por lo tanto decidió obviar el dar una simple noticia y llevarla a un nivel más grafico donde pudieran entender las consecuencias de un acto de bondad.

Con los brazos, piernas y cabeza colgando el cuerpo sin alma de Hashirama reposaba sobre entre sus manos.

Como era de esperarse se desato una cadena de lagrimas y gritos en toda Konoha, incluso la inamovible cara de póker que poseía Tobirama tembló al pensar que esa misma persona que alguna vez porto el titulo del numero uno ahora se había convertido en un costal de carne y huesos, su barbilla tambaleo pero uso todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla en su lugar cerrando la boca.

Fue inútil.

Pronto no solo fue su cara, sus hombros, rodillas y el cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar del dolor.

\- (¿Si un Dios puede morir, está bien para un humano llorar… no?)

Finalmente tras muchos años de haber practicado Suiton había sido capaz de generar agua de un lugar en el que creyó jamás podría volver a ver de nuevo, sus ojos.

Sus lágrimas pasaron por sus mejillas y acabaron en su barbilla hasta caer.

Apretando con fuerza sus manos en la del cuerpo de su hermano lanzo un rugido desgarrador ante Konoha.

\- ¡Yo, Tobirama Senju declaro el comienzo de la primera gran guerra mundial ninja!


	2. Capitulo 1: La calma antes del huracan

**Parte 1:** Kirigakure

Mizukage, Gengetsu Hoozuki.

Oficina del Mizukage.

Desde lejos la guerra podía ser vista como un sin fin de derramamiento de sangre inútil, sin embargo en este juego donde se apuestan las almas y futuro de las personas como peones, hasta la mas mínima gota de sangre puede significar el resultado entre la victoria y derrota, pelear una batalla de esta magnitud requería un nivel de preparación de al menos un par de días donde se planeaba el transcurso de la guerra y alistaban a su aldea.

\- Me sorprende que vinieran a mí, ¿Esto es a lo que llaman pagar una cuota?

Frente al escritorio del actual y nuevo segundo Mizukage se encontraban dos personas cruzadas de brazos, uno de ellos era un hombre con lo que parecían ser dos círculos rojos en la parte superior del extremo de sus cejas y la otra era una mujer con un kimono tradicional azul celeste.

Ellos no habían venido porque hubieran sido llamados, estaban aquí por una voluntad propia ya que una fuerza mayor lo requería aunque claramente de no haber estado a punto de comenzar la primera guerra mundial jamás estarían frente a ese bastardo sin cejas.

\- Puedo imaginar porque vinieron, pero aun así quiero escucharlo de sus propios labios.

Al terminar de hablar la mujer chasqueo la lengua, su cinismo le molestaba.

Antes de responder a su pregunta, ambos cambiaron la expresión de su rostro desafiante y molesto a una completamente seria, carente de total emoción y se postraron ante Gengetsu sobre una de sus rodillas con su mirada hacia el suelo y su cuello al descubierto. Un símbolo de sumisión.

De esa manera al mismo tiempo ambos respondieron.

\- ¡Yo, líder del clan Kaguya he venido a prestarte mi poder!

\- ¡Yo, líder del clan Yuki he venido a prestarte mi poder!

Kirigakure era una aldea famosa por su rencor y odio hacia las personas con Kkeke Genkai, los cazaban como si fueran animales y los mataban incluso si habían nacido en esta tierra o si no eran ninjas, los supervivientes de esta cacería humana habían sobrevivido formando una rebelión que le había estado causando problemas al anterior Mizukage Byakuren sin embargo decidieron salir de su escondite para servirle al país que los había traicionado.

Incluso si no querían, si estaba mal o el daño colateral que podría significar esto para su gente solo había una única verdad en sus mentes.

"Podemos morir hoy en la guerra mundial o podemos morir mañana en la guerra civil".

\- Servirán como mis armas y serán empuñados por la gente que los trato de matar, yo, Gengetsu Hoozuki acepto su sacrificio.

Entrelazando sus dedos... Gengetsu sonrió.

**Parte 2:** Iwakagure

Tsuchikage, Mu

En el pico de alguna montaña de Iwagakure.

\- Ya se acerca la hora, supongo que es inevitable.

Uno de los hobbies favoritos de Mu era el escalar montañas hasta su punto más alto y luego recostarse en el suelo a descansar, muchos dicen que es su manera de entrenar o que era su manera de pagar algún tipo de pecado que no se había perdonado, pero si le preguntas a él probablemente te diría que disfrutaba la sensación de mirar hacia abajo y recordar los centenares de pasos que había creído inútiles para luego mirar hacia el frente y ver el resultado de la fusión de ese recorrido.

Un brillante sol que se asomaba por las montañas entre un mar de nubes naranjas y rojas que coloreaban el cielo.

\- Me pregunto... ¿Cuánto más tendré que subir?

Sus pies se separaron del suelo como si el cielo lo estuviera arrastrando, elevándose un metro sobre la montaña se cruzo de piernas sentado en el aire e hizo la posición del tigre con sus manos mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tras haber perdido su cuerpo en aquel incidente se había separado cada vez mas del resto de las personas, su mente y espíritu crecieron de manera desmesurada. Al haberse separado de las ataduras de la carne se había convertido en algo menos que un Humano y más que un Hombre.

\- ...

**Parte 3:** Sunagakure

Segundo Kazekage, Shamon.

Oficina de Takigakure.

\- ¿Sabes porque vine aquí? Takikage.

\- Lo sé, ya perdimos mucho tiempo con formalidades así que no retrasare más esto. Déjame escuchar tu propuesta Kazekage.

Era normal en una guerra el acudir a otras naciones y formar alianzas temporales, pero en esta guerra en partículas ninguna de las 5 naciones iba a aliarse por ningún motivo y no era el tipo de cosas en las que "hasta que no lo intentes nunca lo sabrás" no aplicaba. Por lo tanto el sucesor de Retto tomo la decisión de pedir ayuda a otro país ya que incluso aunque ganara la guerra no tendrían el poder económico suficiente para que el país siguiera subsistiendo.

\- De las Cinco grandes naciones, mi aldea junto a Konoha es la única que posee solo un bijuu bajo su poder. Pero ellos tienen al 9 colas el más poderoso de todos mientras que nosotros tenemos al 1 cola el más bajo en la escala de poder. Ustedes se encuentran en el medio de Iwa y Konoha, se verán involucrados en el fuego cruzado y serán atacados en todas las direcciones. Estarán acabados.

El numero de colas no media el poder de un bijuu eso estaba claro, era solo un símbolo para enumerar las partes del Juubi pero en esta época lo único que sabían de las bestias con cola es que eran una masa de chakra y destrucción, su visión de ellos era más cercana a la de una bomba atómica con piernas.

\- Nosotros no necesitamos su acto de caridad.

\- ¡Espere! No se precipite, déjeme termin-

\- ¡Cállate! Estas en mi país, ahora escucha atentamente chico de la arena. Estoy de acuerdo en unir el poder de nuestros bijuus en una alianza para poder luchar en igualdad de condiciones en esta guerra, seremos sus aliados. Pero no te confundas, tú no me estás haciendo un favor esto es un acuerdo entre dos iguales... Recuerda que de los primeros Kages yo soy el único que aun sigue con vida.

El suspenso de Shamon se esfumo.

No esperaba esa respuesta tan agresiva del líder de Takigakure pero en cierto modo le alegraba, ya que en la batalla de mañana serian sus oponentes los que tendrías que lidiar contra él, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Hashirama en la primera reunión de los 5 kages cuando era un guardaespalda... En ella, el había relatado una historia en la que explicaba el porqué había decidido dejar a 7 colas en esta aldea.

"Hace un tiempo atrás, un ninja me intercepto de camino a Konoha y me desafío a una batalla. Pensé que quería comprobar mi fuerza, quitar mi título del más fuerte o simplemente alguien que disfrutaba luchar... Pero me equivoque, era todo lo contrario. El no deseaba pelear, pero debía hacerlo, fue un asesino de elite enviado por Takigakure que se le había encomendado la misión de acabar con mi vida"

Hasta ese momento los otros 4 Kages y guardaespaldas seguían sin comprender el motivo de sus acciones, ¿Esa era la estupidez de Hashirama de la que tanto hablaban? Debía ser eso.

Pero cuando continuo hablando, lo entendieron.

"Intento con todas sus fuerzas derrotarme, la batalla no duro lo suficiente para ser considerada una pelea pero era lo que necesitaba para poder entenderlo. Al ver sus ojos más oscuros que la noche podía ver que en sus espaldas descansaba la vida de miles de habitantes, así que me di cuenta de algo que hasta ahora nunca me había pasado, estaba frente un oponente con motivos totalmente diferente. La razón por la cual quería tomar mi vida es para ganar la recompensa de mi cabeza y poder alimentar a todo su pueblo"

Aunque no existiese propiamente dicho el término "Libro Bingo", la recompensa por la cabeza de una persona era algo tan viejo como la humanidad misma y la de Hashirama estaba entre las más altas, pero arriesgarse a perder la vida por un par de monedas de plata era algo que nadie había hecho hasta ese día.

Imaginar el estado en que debió haber estado Takigakure había tocado el corazón de Hashirama y aunque no podía darse esa cantidad de dinero, decidió obsequiarle un bijuu para disminuir drásticamente los gastos en poder militar.

"Fue un buen ninja, seguro que se convertirá en alguien fuerte en el futuro... ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora Kakuzu?"

**Parte 4:** Kumogakure

Segundo Raikage, Killer A.

En las afueras de la aldea.

Kumogakure no quería responsabilizarse de los actos del primer Raikage bajo la premisa de "Actuó por su propia cuenta", así que el segundo Raikage invito a Tobirama Senju el actual segundo Hokage para un tratado de paz en la que esperaban poder restablecer los buenos términos con Konohagakure y aunque a este punto era imposible detener la guerra al menos esperaban poder prestarle su apoyo en una alianza.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido para esperar su venida y suplicar su perdón en un evento público, pero este había sido interrumpido por un ataque terrorista.

\- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¿Cómo no pudieron lograrlo? Era nuestra oportunidad de oro, se había tragado todas mis palabras de paz y lo logre traer al centro de mi país junto con todo mi poder militar. ¡¿Como no pudieron matarlo?!

Escondidos y alejados de la aldea, el Raikage caminaba de un lado a otro ansioso mientras hacia lo que parecía reprender a dos ninjas frente a él.

\- ¡No pudimos evitarlo! Era muy fuerte

\- Es cierto, además no nos dijiste que seriamos los únicos pensé que todos los ninjas incluyéndote ayudarían y eso te incluye Raikage-sama.

Kinkaku.

Ginkaku.

El plan del tratado de paz había sido solo un farol, Killer A decidió disfrazar a todos sus ninjas por civiles y mezclarlos con la multitud para que de esa manera Tobirama no pudiera ver venir el ataque de Kinkaku y Ginkaku, además de que como todos se veían como civiles Tobirama debería limitar su poder para no herir a nadie inocente incapaz de defenderse o al menos ese había sido el plan del Raikage.

Muchos pensaban que los hermanos de Oro y Plata eran los mayores bandidos de Kumo, ninjas renegados.

Pero la verdad era otra.

Ellos seguían las ordenes directas del Raikage, eran sus verdaderos guardaespaldas ya que Kumo había descubierto que si atacaba a las demás aldeas usando ninjas renegados nadie podría culparlos por sus actos y salir impunes de cualquier atentado, era una relación donde solo se podía ganar. Así fue como nació la leyenda de los hermanos corruptos cuya misión era el matar a Tobirama mientras visitaba la aldea.

\- ¡Par de inútiles! tuve que haber usado mi plan B y liberar al Hachibi en medio de Kumo... Bueno, el daño está hecho no pudimos matarnos ni aliarnos con él, quedamos igual que el principio. Sin embargo, si es cierto que ustedes no bastarían para matarlo entonces a partir de mañana ustedes se presentaran ante mi como "personas arrepentidas".

\- ¿Porque deberíamos hacer esto? Lo mejor de ser un ninja renegado era no tener que hacer toda esa basura formal

\- No me está gustando como se está tornando esto, ¿Que tienes en mente?

Respirando hondo, el Raikage les dio la espalda y hablo

\- Yo me encargare de todo, hare que todos crean que pensaron que Tobirama estaba atacando a Kumogakure y por eso lo atacaron ya que realmente quieren apoyar al país en esta guerra, tengo que volverlos ninjas oficiales incluso si es solo durante esta batalla ya que de otra manera nadie querría colaborar con ustedes. Les quitare el titulo de renegados para que vuelvan a ser Jounin de elite, una vez que se ganen la confianza de la aldea les daré la unidad de mis 20 mejores hombres que van desde la letra B hasta la T bajo su control, de esa manera podrán derrotar a Tobirama.

**Parte 5:** Konohagakure

Segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju.

En la entrada de la aldea.

La reunión con Kumogakure había acabado, tenía que volver a casa y finalmente allí estaba.

Con el sonido de la madera crujiendo las enormes puertas se abrieron con su llegada y lo primero que vio al entrar fue un sin número de personas entre ellas ninjas esperando su regreso, después de que su "invencible" líder Hashirama había caído ya no sabían en que creer, nada parecía seguro y de alguna manera todos podían imaginarse caminando en la cuerda floja.

Este tratado de paz era importante para ellos.

Pero su manera de ver el mundo cambio cuando observaron el estado en que había vuelto Tobirama.

\- ...

Parte de la ropa y armadura rasgada, una delgada línea de sangre junto con un moretón en su cara.

"Fuimos ingenuos"

Ese pensamiento resonó en la mente de todos, el haber creído que las cosas podían mejorar luego de aquel incidente y creer que podían perdonarlos por haber matado a Hashirama los había hecho sentir tontos. Habían sido subestimados y eso encendió la llama en el espíritu de todos, ahora un profundo sentimiento de rencor se había acumulado en sus cuerpos.

No iban a ser engañados de nuevo, ellos eran los más fuertes y lo iban a demostrar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con el Raikage Tobirama?

Apartando a las personas entre el público, Mito Uzumaki rompió el silencio.

\- Como esperaba.

"¿Como esperaba?" ¿Que se supone que significaba eso? La aldea confiaba y respetaba a Tobirama, pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor no podían saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, no podían entender porque tomaba sus decisiones hasta el punto el clímax del problema donde finalmente todas las piezas encajaban de cierta manera los hacía sentir utilizados.

Les molestaba, pero eso era lo que significaba luchar a su lado.

\- Me recibió con centenares de civiles y me hizo creer que había usado todos sus ninjas para proteger los alrededores de la aldea para que nadie interviniera, quería crear una sensación de seguridad, use mis habilidades de sensor y aunque se veían exactamente iguales…Un aldeano es totalmente diferente a un ninja, pude sentir los altos niveles de chakra entre ellos fácilmente los detecte.

Tobirama se cruzo de brazos.

\- Aunque usaban la mar de personas para ocultarse no podían suprimir su chakra en totalidad, pude notar que había cierto patrón en los que estaban distribuidos así como la cantidad de chakra que poseían. Estaban normalmente en ciertas puertas, callejones o edificios. Cualquiera pensaría que están aleatoriamente para atacarme pero realmente estaban defendiendo sus puntos ciegos y vulnerables.

Tobirama no necesitaba concentrar su chakra ni cerrar los ojos para poder sentir el chakra, lo hacía con naturalidad a tal punto que se había vuelto algo tan natural como respirar por lo que incluso ninjas de alto nivel no sabían de sus poderes sensoriales y si lo hacían no podían medir esa magnitud

\- Pero eso no es todo, al filtrar los sitios más concurridos donde estaban las personas pude hacer un mapa a menor escala de los sitios más importantes de kumogakure por donde pase.

¿Esto era enserio?, ¿Realmente estaba pasando?, ¿Se podía saber tanto con una sola visita? Pero lo más tenebroso de todo es que su boca se seguía moviendo y moviendo, no paraba de hablar.

\- Una vez localice a las personas que me iban a atacar los espere de la manera más natural posible, fue demasiado conveniente para que me atacaran no tengo dudas que de alguna manera están conectados con el Raikage. Durante la batalla tome una postura defensiva y lleve el escenario de la batalla a uno donde el Raikage solo tenía dos caminos "Defenderme" o "No defenderme" y con el fin de mantener su teatro decidió atacar a los que venían a matarme. Memorice cada uno de sus chakra, ninjutsus y estilo de peleas cuanto pude, trate de alargar la pelea lo mas posible para recolectar la mayor cantidad de datos posible aunque eso significo un par de heridas menores.

La mandíbula de todos los habitantes de Konoha poco a poco comenzaban a abrirse, una sensación estaba naciendo en ellos... Una confianza absoluta. Aunque de una manera diferente lograba causar el mismo efecto que Hashirama en las personas, al final del día seguían siendo hermanos.

\- Redirigí algunos ataques hacia las zonas que sabia donde estaban los ninjas para que se defendieran y de esa manera poder medir el nivel de promedio que tienen como fuerza militar, tras luchar contra los terroristas pude notar parte del chakra del kyuubi en ellos probablemente la leyenda sea cierta, luego-

\- Oye, oye, oye ¡Detente! Eso es mucho, si nos lo dices a si lo olvidaremos.

A Mito no le agradaba mucho Tobirama pero lo reconocía como ninja y ahora que su esposo ya no estaba como las dos personas que mejor lo conocían se habían vuelto más cercanos, no podrías llamarlo una amistad era algo más cercano a familiares.

\- Tienes razón.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo saco un pergamino y se lo lanzo a sus manos.

\- Allí se encuentra toda la información que extraje de manera más detallada, lo escribí en el camino de regreso no quería usar el Hiraishin.

Muchos habían escuchado hablar del Hiraishin pero no sabían la naturaleza de la técnica, mientras menos supieran mejor.

Dejando caer sus brazos, Tobirama dio un paso adelante y comenzó a caminar de manera lenta hacia el edificio del Hokage. Era esa tranquilidad que parecía nunca romperse lo que inquietaba a las personas ya que hacía sentir a los ninjas mas como armas que humanos, que aunque era cierto después de haber trabajado con su hermano mayor era un cambio de personalidad difícil de aceptar.

Fue allí, en el silencio total cuando lo vieron andar en la multitud como si nada hubiese pasado que todos finalmente entendieron una cosa.

.

.

La muerte del numero 1 también significaba el nacimiento de un nuevo número 1 y solo había una persona apta para tal titulo, "Ese ninja" de mirada frívola y armadura azul.

Con la fuerza de un estadio, todos los habitantes de Konoha aplaudieron y gritaron apoyando a Tobirama.

La guerra había empezado.


	3. Capitulo 2: El Primer Movimiento

**Parte 1:** Kumogakure.

En la oficina del Raikage, Killer A.

La Guerra había comenzado, los Kages estaban haciendo sus primeros movimientos y algunas tropas ya estaban en el campo de batalla, ahora mismo el mundo entero se había vuelto un enorme mapa de ajedrez y al igual que en cualquier otro tablero todos trataban de averiguar los objetivos de los demás mientras sus hombres se quitaban la vida.

Las cinco grandes naciones representaban un tipo de chakra en especifico debido a su alta afinidad con ese elemento, entre ellas se formaba un piedra, papel y tijeras que era clave en la batalla, así que la estrategia mas básica seria usar esta desventaja como tu arma. Obligaba a tu oponente a jugar en tus términos, siempre iba a estar en desventaja y siempre ibas a poseer la ventaja, una elección donde aparentemente solo podías ganar.

\- Una injusticia hecha al individuo es una amenaza hecha a toda la sociedad.

Afortunadamente para Kumogakure, su país el cual representaba al rayo estaba convenientemente ubicado a un lado de Kirigakure.

\- Lo conozco. Lo sé. La principal fortaleza militar de Kirigakure y su orgullo es el Clan Hoozuki, no solo simbolizan a la perfección el país si no que incluso uno de ellos se alzo como Mizukage.  
¿Deben estar muy confiados no es así?

A cientos de kilómetros del Raikage, a una enorme velocidad un escuadrón entero de ninjas corría atravesando tierra, bosques y agua en dirección a la aldea rival. En su espalda, cintura, pecho, hombro e incluso en la mano podías ver sus espadas empañadas al mismo tiempo que portaban el orgulloso emblema del rayo que era Kumogakure en sus bandas ninjas.

Su misión era simple, manchar el orgullo de la aldea del agua acabando con su fuerza numero uno.

\- Si deciden usar su Ninjutsu de agua los contraatacaremos con un ataque de mayor potencia de trueno, si deciden pelear físicamente con nuestras espadas imbuidas en electricidad acabaremos con sus frágiles cuerpos, es una lástima que no se especialicen en genjutsu ¿Verdad?

Las personas normalmente llegarían a pensar al ver el mapa, que la única salida que tiene Kirigakure es a través del país de los samuráis, pero ellos habían ignorado ese tipo de lógica y simplemente partieron en línea recta hacia ellos.

La primera pieza había sido movida.

**Parte 2:** Kirigakure

En la oficina del Mizukage, Gengetsu Hoozuki.

\- Ya veo, así que el primer ataque proviene de Kumo y un escuadrón se acerca a nuestra aldea, realmente, ese Raikage nunca cambia.

El Mizukage apoyo uno de sus hombros en su escritorio a la vez que sostenía su cabeza con los dedos índice y medio en la sien.

\- Aprovechando la ventaja elemental, ¿Esperas que me queje y diga que es injusto? Pues lo siento, ya que después de todo...

Con el objetivo de contrarrestar las tropas enemigas, un escuadrón había partido desde una de las islas cercanas a Kirigakure a batallar contra la pieza del Raikage. Su ropa recordaba a los de un ambu, eran blancos casi pálidos con una vestimenta donde dominaba el negro y las franjas, pero por sobretodo había algo que destacaba en ellos identificándolo a cualquier lugar que fueran.

Esos dientes acerrados.

Esperando el momento indicado el pelotón del Mizukage intercepto en la isla más alejada de Kirigakure a los de Kumo, en el momento que cruzaron miradas ambos bandos corrieron el uno contra el otro de manera desenfrenada con sed de sangre.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los Jounin provenientes de Kumogakure desenvaino su espada y se abalanzo contra el primero de esos hombres con mandíbula de tiburón, alzando sus manos tanto como pudo dejo caer su espada usando todas las fuerzas de su cadera y piernas, pero fue entonces justo cuando su hoja debería haber atravesado el cuerpo de rival en dos que reacciono.

\- ¿E-esto? ¿Qué es esto?

Antes de ser cortado, largos huesos con formas de espina habían salido de su cuerpo deteniendo la espada y atravesando su cuerpo. Llámalo caridad si quieres, pero estando consciente de que había ganado la batalla, ese ninja con huesos saliendo de su cuerpo decidió responderle.

\- ¿No lo conoces? ¡Somos el clan Kaguya! Los más fuertes de este País.

No importaba si era verdad o no, los clanes no solo se caracterizan por poseer técnicas ocultas o técnicas de líneas sucesorias, sus personalidades también son algo que comparten todos y en el caso de este clan era un orgullo de sus propias capacidades que les permitía tomar las decisiones más arriesgadas sin mirar atrás, quizás por esta razón eran conocidos mundialmente como los más salvajes.

Sin algún tipo de piedad, los huesos que había usado para atravesarlo aumentaron de tamaño comprimiendo el resto de su cuerpo hasta aplastarlo como una lata.

Por otro lado en la seguridad de su oficina, el Mizukage reía.

\- ...La obra maestra de la injusticia es parecer justo sin serlo.

Los hábiles espadachines de Kumogakure eran capaz de acertar con la hoja de su espada fácilmente a los salvajes del clan Kaguya, pero sin importar cuantas veces esquivaron sus ataques se encontraban con una pared más fuerte que el mismo hierro incapaz de penetrar. Un muro de huesos que provenían desde cualquier parte y de diferentes formas por todo el cuerpo.

Trataron de usar sus Ninjutsu eléctricos pero fue inútil, el calcio es incapaz de transmitir electricidad por lo que por mas posiciones de manos que hicieron y por mas truenos que salieron de su boca, todos eran detenidos por esa misma pared maciza de huesos que aislan la electricidad.

\- Una vez que las personas tachan algo como verdadero jamás lo ponen en duda, esto es un hecho absoluto. ¡Solo debo aprovechar este filtro que hacen de manera inconscientes en sus cerebros y usarlo a mi favor!

Tomando ventaja de su propia desventaja, había aprovechado la habilidad de los miembros del clan Kaguya de controlar los huesos ordenándoles moldear sus dientes para imitar los del clan Hoozuki, pero eso no era suficiente así que para evitar ser detectado por ninjas sensores decidieron no usar el jutsu de la transformación y ocultaron los círculos rojos de su frente así como cambiaron su ropa de manera tradicional.

\- El mundo evoluciona constantemente, crece tan rápido que a veces no te das cuenta del verdadero valor de las cosas. Tomar lo que había sido descartado y volverlo un arma, ¡Eso es lo que hace un verdadero señor de la guerra!

Una estrategia sin precedentes.

**Parte 3:** Kumogakure.

Oficina del Raikage.

Sentado de piernas cruzadas, el Raikage coloco suavemente la mano en su cara con los dedos abierto dejando ver su mirada atreves de ellos.

\- Es cierto, en esta batalla de escuadrones ustedes ganaron... ¿Pero que pasaría si no fuera una batalla entre dos escuadrones?

El Raikage no solo había enviado un escuadrón a la batalla, realmente envió 3 de sus 7 escuadrones al campo de batalla sin embargo intencionalmente les había ordenado partir desde lugares, tiempos y recorridos diferentes de tal manera que uno de ellos llegara más rápido que los demás y los otros los alcanzaran tras un par de minutos.

¿Por qué tomaría esta decisión?

Para que de esa manera si encontraban al escuadrón que llego primero derrotando a su oponente esto les subiera la autoestima y mejora sus habilidades en pelea, si los encontraban en medio de una pelea llegarían para ayudar volteando la tablera a su favor... Y si al llegar encontraban a sus camaradas muertos, liberaría una inyección de adrenalina y poder que no podía ser comprada por ningún jutsu.

Sin importar que estrategia o movimiento hiciera Gengetsu, esta era una batalla en la que él iba a ganar.

\- ¿Lo sabías? ¡Un rayo siempre cae dos veces en el mismo lugar!

Tras una ardua pelea entre el pelotón de espadachines de Kumogakure y los camuflados miembros del Kaguya provenientes de Kirigakure, solo uno de quedaría en pie.

Con solo daños menores y parcial fatiga, en el medio de un medio de pilas de cadáveres el ganador se había alzado con una victoria aplastante.

Lo natural seria celebrar su victoria, pero antes de poder dar el primer grito de victoria una nueva presencia amenazaba a los miembros del clan Kaguya, pero esta vez no eran ninjas con espada como la ultima vez ahora enfrentarían un nuevo tipo de ninjas que ellos conocían muy bien por sus grandes habilidades, pero no fueron solo un par, decenas y decenas de mas ninjas de Kumogakure llegaron a la isla donde se encontraban rodeándolos por completo.

Asomándose entre los árboles, plantas, matorrales y saliendo de entre el bosque una nueva amenaza los había arrinconado.

Clan Yotsuki (2) Vs Clan Kaguya.

**Parte 4:** Kirigakure vs Kumogakure

En su solitaria oficina, ambos Kages peleaban el uno contra el otro en una forma totalmente diferente.

Un enfrentamiento de estrategas.

A cientos de kilómetros de distancia y usando de manera arrogante a seres humanos vivos como piezas de ajedrez estaban formando en su mente un sin número de estrategia, era una carrera para predecir y contrarrestar cualquier estrategia que el otro pudiera pensar, entre la guerra entre ninjas de alto nivel como el Raikage y Mizukage el daño directo no era visto con mucha importancia.

Para las personas normales solo eran humanos matándose entre ellos sin ninguna razón, pero para esos dos hombres era diferente, dos cerebros moldeados en base a experiencias diferentes se desafiaban constantemente tomando la sangre de sus amigos como espada y su carne como escudo, lo único que importaba aquí eran los patrones de cálculo, pensamiento y capacidad de razonamiento entre ellos dos.

Gengetsu Hoozuki.

\- Clan Yotsuki, ¿Huh? Realmente sí que estoy acorralado.

No había una pizca de preocupación en su tono de voz por el contrario parecía burlarse y fue así que al ritmo de su sonrisa que se desato un evento que no podía ser predicho.

En el medio de ambos bandos, campo de batalla.

Las habilidades del clan Yotsuki abrumaban por completo a las del clan Kaguya, no podías decir que eran inmensamente mas fuerte pero había una clara ventaja en el termino de habilidades y era muy probable que en un enfrentamiento entre jounin de esos bandos acabara en un resultado que terminaría neutralizando a los dos lados, pero la estrategia del Raikage había roto por completo ese balance ya que estaban luchando contra dos pelotones y previamente habían luchado con uno, lo único que podían esperar es la muerte.

\- Seguro debes pensar que estoy acabado, pero déjame contarte un secreto.

Una explosión de proporciones kilométricas estallo en la orilla de aquella isla, es como si hubiese eructado un volcán de agua y había tenido tal magnitud que incluso creó una llovizna temporal en todo el lugar, naturalmente aquel estruendo sorprendió a todos los ninjas del Clan Yotsuki pero de manera inesperada también a sus rivales el Clan Kaguya los había dejado atónito.  
¿Que había sido eso? Algo estaba mal, de manera automática dejaron de moverse y arrojaron su mirada a uno de los extremos de la isla.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de todos, sus pieles se volvieron pálida y una horrible sensación de vacio se abrió en su estomago al ver el origen de ese estallido.

Fue entonces que un jounin con huesos saliendo de sus manos murmuro: Yo... Realmente, quería vivir un poco más.

Saliendo desde las profundidades marinas una bestia marina de proporciones bíblicas había puesto su primer pie en la isla.

Demonio Tortuga de 3 colas, Isobu el leviatán de los mares "Sanbi".

\- En una guerra cualquiera puede lanzar una granada, pero nadie está dispuesto a ser la granada, el poder del sacrificio que se burla de la vida y la muerte es mi arma más poderosa, ¡¿Entendiste eso Raikage-chan?!

Ellos no poseían un jinchuriki y ninguna forma de controlar directamente al 3 colas como lo pudo haber hecho Madara o Hashirama, esto era algo mucho más primitivo y básico. Tras la batalla de Hashirama contra los Ichidaime la aldea del agua había recuperado a sus bijuus pero en vez de encerrarlos en el cuerpo de alguien habían decidido dejar a uno de ellos en la frontera del pais para que vagara libremente, cualquiera pensaría que es un suicidio y lo era.

Al sentir el chakra de tantas personas luchando entre ellas, 3 colas los había identificado naturalmente como una amenaza y estaba dispuesto a usar todo su poder para aplastarlos, sin embargo esto requería de tiempo para que se percatara y llegara en el momento indicado, esa había sido la misión del escuadrón Kaguya con el único detalle de que Gengetsu jamás se los menciono.  
Habían sido engañados.

\- Acabar con mis enemigos y con gran parte de los usuarios de Kkeke Genkai, ¡No subestimes al Clan Hoozuki!

\- ... Es probablemente lo que esté pensando.

Murmuro el Raikage mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a miles de kilómetros de ese lugar en su oficina con las cejas fruncidas y sus ojos viendo al vacio.

No estaba asustado o sorprendido, no tenía tiempo para eso. Estaba pensando.

¿Qué es lo siguiente que harás? y ¿Que es lo siguiente que hare? A esto se resumía todo.

Gengetsu Hoozuki vs Killer A.

**Parte 4:** Konohagakure

Oficina de Konoha, Tobirama Senju.

Todos los países estaban haciendo sus primeros movimientos, las batallas habían iniciado y el macabro Batlle Royal finalmente se había desatado. Era el momento de combatir y el nuevo líder de Konoha lo sabía, llámalo arrogante si quieres pero desde muy temprana edad siempre supo que el seria el único en quedar vivo de su familia y el peso que significa vivir con todas esas muertes era algo que lo había convertido en la aparente maquina fría y sin emociones de la actualidad.

\- Pasa.

Abriendo la puerta sigilosamente, un hombre entro en escena.

Su cabello era castaño, media más de dos metros y su cuerpo era un cumulo de músculos, estaba mal decir que una persona era fuerte solo por tener músculos pero en el caso de este hombre se rompía esa regla. Era poderoso, fuerte como ninguno y de una hablidad que lo haría ser recordado como una leyenda a través de las generaciones con tanto furor como los hermanos Senju.

\- ¿Estuviste pensando en mi propuesta? ¡Dime lo que piensas Tobirama!

-¿Lo esperas con tantas ansias? No es algo a le concedería a personas comunes, pero tu estas lejos de ser común. Muy bien, acepto tu petición. ¡Adelante, ve a recuperar lo que es nuestro y trae al Bijuu de 4 colas, Sasuke Sarutobi!

Primer Comandante de la armada de Konoha, consejero, ex-guardaespaldas de Tobirama y candidato a tercer Hokage, Sasuke Sarutobi.

Konoha se une al juego.


	4. Capitulo 3: Los humanos no ganan guerras

**Parte 1:** En búsqueda del Yonbi, los estragos de la guerra.

En la frontera de Sunagakure.

No era un misterio para nadie la pobreza de Sunagakure, perder la guerra o ganarla podría significar el fin de todo Suna y con ese pensamiento en mente el Kazekage decidió desviar todos los recursos disponibles en la aldea en este intercambio de golpes alrededor del planeta. Cuentan los rumores que este nuevo Kazekage ha estado trabajando en un nuevo ninjutsu, una manera nueva de pelear nunca antes vista que usara como carta maestra para colocar en jaque las demás naciones.

Por ahora, lo único que se sabe al respecto es solo un mero nombre "Monzaemon Chikamatsu".

\- …  
Aquellos civiles que solo querían vivir una vida pacifica fueron tomados como rehenes y obligados a trabajar en contra de su voluntad para poder completar esta nueva arma que parecía ser la pieza clave en sus operaciones. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba el Kazekage de esto? "Pueden morir asesinados por otro país o pueden morir trabajando para su país. ¿Eres ciego? ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Ya estas viejo? Entonces alégrate, porque morirás trabajando menos que los demás". Esas fueron las palabras que entrelazando sus dedos sínicamente pronuncio ante más de un millón de personas.

\- De acuerdo a el último decreto anunciado por el Kazekage Shamon-sama y de acuerdo al poder que me confiere Sunagakure como ninja activo de esta nación...

Aquellas personas que lograron escapar de ese régimen se aislaron en las fronteras del País formaron un pequeño campamento con tiendas hechas de palo y tela, algunos de ellos estaban enfermos, mucha gente se tuvo que sacrificar para que ellos pudieran escapar. No tenían agua, atención medica o alguna kunai para defenderse mucho menos hacerle frente al calor del desierto y las ventiscas de Suna.

\- ... Por el crimen de negarse a apoyar al Gobierno se les ha adjuntado el titulo de renegados, como tal la aldea no puede perdonar el hecho de que sigan con vida y serán ejecutados por el bien de un futuro mejor.

Tras terminar ese discurso, la persona detrás de esa palabras se retiro lentamente al mismo tiempo que un pelotón de aproximadamente 13 ninjas sacaban sus kunai, shuriken, hachas, mazos y espadas. Matarlos de esta manera seria inhumano ¿Pero entonces iban a gastar chakra en pisar unas hormigas? Imposible. Ellos no disfrutaban esto pero tampoco les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Caminaron con pasos imponentes hacia un grupo de al menos 80 personas desarmadas que jamás habían lanzado un golpe en su vida.

\- ¡Ataquen!

Con sus armas en mano todos corrieron a gran velocidad mientras se reflejaban en sus ojos las manos, piernas, cuellos y costados de los civiles de Sunagakure. ¿Que se supone que iban a hacer ellos? La mayoría se había resignado y perderían su vida sin siquiera saberlo, después de todo a penas podían ver los pasos que daban unos ninjas para unas personas normales como ellos lo único que podían hacer era agachar la cabeza una vez más.

\- ¡Oaaaahhh!

Uno de esos ninjas abalanzo la espada contra el primero de los cuellos que consiguió, pero no tomo más de un par de segundos antes de que su espada se llenara de sangre que un puño casi tan grande como su propio rostro lo golpeo en la cara con una fuerza tan abrumadora que lo arrojo al menos 15 metros contra la arena.

\- ¡!  
Un uniforme ninja clásico que cubría todo su cuerpo con mallas que protegían su antebrazo, un chaleco rasgado de piel de tigre y pelaje de león alrededor de su cuello que volvía su rostro más amenazante. Un hombre de al menos dos metros de altura con músculos que cubrían todo su cuerpo se interpuso en el medio de la batalla.

\- Ustedes son ninjas de Suna ¡¿No deberían proteger a estas personas?!

\- Oye, oye oye ¿Realmente eres tú? ¿¡Qué demonios hace un monstro como tu aquí?!

Garras por uñas y colmillos capaces de triturar cráneos como cartón. Solo podía ser una persona. ¿Pero realmente era él? No tardaron rápido en percatarse de quien era realmente, sus pies frenaron contra el suelo en el instante que lo vieron venir. Pero muchos no podían creer que él estaba realmente allí, todos pensarían que una persona tan fuerte estaría en el frente de batalla.

— ¡S-sasuke Sarutobi!

— ¡M-mi nariz! ¡Oaaarrghhh! –Acurrucándose en el suelo, uno de los ninjas se cubría su rostro con la esperanza de poder detener el sangrado en su cara, pero era inútil, ese golpe había sido tan fuerte que incluso un Jounin experimentado como él había quedado fuera de la batalla - ¡La sangre no se detiene!

El objetivo de Sasuke Sarutobi era llegar hasta Iwagakure para poder traer de regreso al 4 colas, para eso el camino que decidió tomar fue atravesar Tanigakure que era un país neutral y luego caminar por la frontera de Sunagakure de manera sigilosa sin ser percibido o hacerle saber su posición a alguien. ¿Pero podría simplemente ignorar este acto de crueldad? A diferencia de los demás ninjas que usaban bandas, el se había tatuado el símbolo de Konohagakure en su espalda y era tan grande que cubria todo su enorme torso.

— Suelten las armas y retírense, Suna. No voy a permitir este tipo de violencia sin sentido, no sé qué clase de orden recibieron o si finalmente el Kazekage perdió la razón, pero no voy a sentarme a ver como lastiman a gente inocente.

Preparados para luchar, el pelotón de Jounin hizo el sello del tigre preparados para lanzar un jutsu al más mínimo movimiento, como si fuera el gatillo de una pistola.

Sabía que podían perder esta pelea, pero con el propósito de aumentar su espíritu de pelea y liberar un poco de tensión comenzaron a gritarle en cadena uno tras otro.

— No importa que tan fuerte seas no podrás contra un pelotón entero.

— ¡Tomare tu cabeza como recompensa!

— ¡Morirás en mano del gran Owadamaru-sama!

— ¡¿Por qué luces tan confiado?! ¡Voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa de tu rostro!

Ante esas declaraciones, Sasuke adopto una postura de pelea haciendo una guardia alta con ambos puños muy parecido al boxeo pero que a la vez involucraba las piernas, solo lo mas expertos pudieron reconocer la forma de su cuerpo. Muay Thai.

— No hay otra opción después de todo, supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando hay una guerra. La paz me hizo suave.

Era tan delgada y frágil que casi podía confundirse con una simple brisa, pero una mano con poca fuerza temblando se coloco encima del hombro de Sasuke. Esta provenía desde atrás, de uno de los ancianos que estaba protegiendo, que con la mirada caída pronuncio unas palabras que silencio a todos.

— Esta bien. Está bien, en serio esta bien. Nosotros aceptamos vivir en Sunagakure, aprovechamos todos sus beneficios hasta saciarnos, el trabajo era grato con buena paga e incluso pude tener una mujer y dos hijos. Sin embargo, la única vez que nos pidió ayuda nosotros huimos como cobarde.

Su decrepita mano se clavo en Sarutobi como una garra.

— Esta bien… Esto no es problema de Konoha, no tienes que ensuciarte las manos, si no son ellos serán otros, en ese caso prefiero morir ahora antes de que el calor y la enfermedad me mate. Nos mate.

Sasuke Sarutobi guarda silencio por unos instantes.

— Si, tienes razón, esto es problema de Sunagakure…

De un pequeño empujón se sacudió al anciano para quitarse su mano de encima, ¿Qué tipo de vida habían estado llevando hasta ahora? Su concepto de la vida y la muerte, el valor sobre ellos mismos, todo se había deteriorado. Pero estando al tanto de eso, no podía pensar en una sola palabra para contradecir lo que había dicho.

—…Por esa razón, lo que pase de ahora en adelante

Para desgracias del pelotón de Jounin, no fueron más que dos minutos necesarios para que acabaran con ellos por completo. Usando su shunshin se desplazo entre ellos golpeándolos en partes que no eran letales, aunque le rompió las piernas y brazos a mas de uno en el camino.

Arraso por completo con ellos. Mirándolos por encima del hombro se acerco al cuerpo en agonia de uno de ellos y le quito el kunai que había sacado hace unos momentos para acabar con el grupo de rebeldes, se dio media vuelta caminando hasta ese mismo anciano que a juzgar por su conducta era el líder de los "rebeldes".

Sin más, le lanzo el arma libre de cualquier gota de sangre justo frente a sus pies. Cruzaron miradas por un instante y se entendieron mutuamente, este era un lenguaje de señas que solo podía darse entre dos personas que habían vivido el suficiente tiempo. Sin mirar ni un solo segundo hacia atrás, Sasuke siguió su camino dándole la espalda a la tribu pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

— Es problema de ustedes.

13 ninjas no reportaron su misión ese día.

13 personas habían perdido la vida.

Sus huesos estaban rotos, estaban cansados y no podían seguir luchando, simplemente estaban tirados en la arena llorando de agonía por un poco de ayuda mientras en su último suspiro trataban de redimir sus pecados. De acuerdo al segundo pelotón de reconocimiento pudieron ver cientos de pisadas y rastros de que hubo un campamento en el lugar donde encontraron los cuerpos.

No sabían qué tipo de personas podían ser, pero a juzgar por los cadáveres solo podían ser unos monstros.

**Parte 2:** Konohagakure

Una tarde, Tobirama había decidido salir de su oficina del Hokage por solo unos minutos e ir la planta superior, era un gran domo con barandales a su alrededor. Una terraza. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos de Konoha, siempre venia aquí a reflexionar aunque la última vez que piso este terreno lo había hecho con el cadáver de su hermano en los brazos.

— ¿Tobirama?

Esa había sido la voz de una mujer. Tenía una armadura samurái roja que hacia juego con su cabello y en su frente una especie de cristal morado desde hace más tiempo del que pudiera recordar. No cualquier kunoichi se acercaría de manera tan confiada a Tobirama y efectivamente, esta no era cualquier mujer.

— Mito. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna anormalidad que reportar?

— Eso lo debería de preguntar yo, has estado inquieto desde que la guerra comenzó. ¿Sigues triste por la muerte de tu hermano? Si es a- sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, Tobirama se dio la media vuelta y replicó-.

— ¿No puedo ir a la azotea de mi propia oficina sin ser interrogado? Solo quería un poco de luz solar, no soy albino por elección propia.

— Me decepciona que creas que necesites mentirme Tobirama.

Aun existen muchos miembros del clan Senju con vida y el clan Uzumaki se podría considerar como una especie de primos lejanos genéticamente hablando, pero desde hace un par de años para acá la familia de Tobirama era "mi hermano y yo" pero luego se había convertido en "mi hermano, yo y su esposa". Aunque lo creyó imposible, incluso en ese momento de su vida pudo expandirse su familia.

—…

— Podrás engañar a todos con tu cara de poker, pero yo fui la mujer con quien se casó Hashirama. Dame algo de crédito al menos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Gengetsu y Mu son rivales, están planeando dejar su pelea para la batalla final. No se han dicho nunca una sola palabra desde que inicio la guerra pero ellos lo saben, incluso yo puedo notarlo. Eso quiere decir que ellos están luchando contra 3 naciones ninjas mientras que los demás 4, en cierto sentido es más peligroso que una alianza misma…

Mito dio varios pasos y se coloco de hombro a hombro con Tobirama, lo decidió escuchar mientras observaban desde las alturas a Konoha.

—… No puedo permitir que eso suceda, necesito hacer que ellos se maten el uno al otro antes del tiempo previsto.

— Tobirama… Siempre fuiste diferente a Hashirama, fuiste frio, calculador, casi una maquina sin emociones y muchas veces dude que fueran parientes. Si estas pensando hacer lo que yo creo… -Sin mirarlo a los ojos sujeto una de sus manos como símbolo de que no estaba solo- No lo hagas, quizás todos hayan perdido la fe en ti pero yo sigo pensando que aun hay algo de humanidad en ti.

— Los humanos no ganan guerras Mito.

Al escuchar eso, de un portazo mito abofeteo la mano que había sujetado con la suya y se coloco cara a cara con él.

—… ¿Qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Dónde está el escuadrón ino-shika-cho?! No permitiré que lo hagas.

— Estas equivocada, esta no es una charla de negociación o de remordimiento. Esta es una charla de confesión.

— ¡!

Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada, cubriéndose la cara con una mano la chica de cabello rojo cayó al suelo desconsolada mientras lloraba frenéticamente, sus gritos eran suprimidos por su palma pero lo que se alcanzaba a oír era suficientemente agonizante como para evitar sentir empatía por ella.

— Siempre fuiste una mujer ingenua, simple y débil. No pude imaginar una mejor esposa para mi hermano.

Mientras tanto en Iwagakure…

— ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

Estaban luchando una guerra, los ataques a la aldea iban a ser inevitables pero un ninja como Mu no podía permitirse cargar con la vida de inocentes civiles por culpa de un ridículo fuego cruzado. Teniendo esto en cuenta asigno a un pequeño pelotón a escoltar a los civiles escondidos en alguna cueva cercana.

Estos iban alternando de lugar constantemente en más de 10 diferentes lugares elegidos por el mismo. Pero en la tarde de este mismo día, más de 300 muertos y 24 heridos fueron reportados. Pero lo más sínico de todo, secuestraron a Oonoki, su discípulo.

— Mu-sama, de acuerdo con el informe de los heridos todos tenían la banda de Kirigakure en su frente. Tenemos razones para creer que no se trataba de algún jutsu de transformación o camuflaje, realmente eran ellos.

— ¡Gengetsu!

Colocando un pie sobre el marco de la venta en su oficina, dio un salto al vacío, solo que a excepción de cualquier otra persona su cuerpo no cayo. Flotó en el aire, desafiando cualquier tipo de lógica o leyes naturales.

Apretó sus puños, acto seguido, desapareció a gran velocidad dejando solo una explosión de viento detrás de sí. Su velocidad era descomunal, incluso podía verse desde la distancia un pequeño camino blanco que dejaba a su paso como una especie de jet humano.

— (¡¿Esto es lo que haces ahora?! ¡¿Así es como funcionan las cosas?!)

Usando su capacidad sensorial busco en los 10 escondites que había planificado para ellos, cerca de alguno pudo detectar el chakra de unos ninjas de Kirigakure. No había duda, sin duda eran ellos.

El objetivo había sido localizo. Ágilmente sprinteo en el aire con extrema sutileza, paso por su aldea, bosques, ríos, cuevas, montañas y un sinfín de paisajes hasta que en solo un par de minutos después a 100 metros debajo de él encontró a un grupo de 60 ninjas de Kiri.

— ¡Ustedes! Ustedes… No, ¡El! Todo fue obra de Gengetsu, no puedo perder el tiempo con basuras.

Por otro lado, en ese mismo lugar, aquellos ninjas de Kirigakure observaban como el Tsuchikage levitaba sobre sus cabezas. Su vida y su muerte estaban a su merced. Ellos solo eran peones, lo sabían muy bien, quizás habían fallado como ninjas pero ganaron como peones.

Entonces, vieron como la momia finalmente tras discutir consigo mismo llego a un veredicto. La muerte.

En su último soplo de vida. Solo podían pensar en una cosa.

— (¿Lo hicimos bien, Tobirama-sama?)

— (Sera un honor, como miembro del clan Yamanaka morir por Konoha)

— (Si esto trae la victoria a Konoha… No me importa nada mas)

— (Hubiese deseado poder morir en mi cuerpo original, pero no podemos confiarnos contra un ninja sensor)

— (Clan Nara y Akimichi, ¡Es su turno! ¡El combo ino-shika-cho es invencible!)

Con el juramento de tomar la vida de Gengetsu con sus propias manos, Mu formo un triangulo con ambas manos y apunto a los que desde arriba no eran más que docenas de puntos negros.

— ¡Jinton: Bunretsu Genkai Haruki no Jutsu!

Teniendo el cuerpo de Mu, como punto de partida, un enorme laser blanco gigantesco con al menos 20 metros de diámetro se disparo como un trueno sobre sus cabezas. Carne, huesos, arboles, animales, tierra, absolutamente todo fue desintegrado sin dejar rastro. Incluso el mismo oxigeno por donde pasaba la técnica desaparecía.

Pero esto no fue cosa de un solo disparo, dejando ver su ira, incluso con los enemigos reducidos a polvo este decidió mantener la técnica solo un poco mas mientras no dejaba de maldecirlos en su interior

— ¡Oaaarrghh!

Tras unos 15 segundos de haber usado su Kekkei Tōta, no solo había barrido con los ninjas, si no que había quebrado el paisaje por completo a su alrededor. Un agujero gigantesco ahora había nacido en la tierra, aunque no sabía si llamarlo realmente "agujero" estaba más cerca a hacer una cuenca. No podía saber donde terminaba, al asomarte solo te encontrarías con una enorme oscuridad que parecía no conocer fondo.

—…

Esta escena había agitado algo a Mu, su pecho estaba exaltado como si hubiese corrido por varios minutos pero era algo que necesitaba hacer. Desahogarse. Puede no parecerlo pero como Tsuchikage era uno de los ninjas que mas amaba a su aldea.

Sin esperar más, giro su cabeza en dirección a Kirigakure. Los planes habían cambiado.


End file.
